


Promise?

by ImpulsiveWeeb



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Stan's a dick in this just a heads up, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveWeeb/pseuds/ImpulsiveWeeb
Summary: Kenny just wants to make Kyle smile again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for bad spelling / grammar. Also, there's crude language and homophobia so be warned. Also everyone is 16+ here, incase it isn't obvious. 
> 
> Kenny's POV.

Kenny McCormick came into school on Friday very confused. Yesterday, two of his closest friends Kyle and Stan had a huge and very public argument that ended with Stan beating the shit out of Kyle. The most surprising part wasn't this but rather that Kyle had just taken it. Everyone was tense around Stan, who would loudly proclaim his heterosexuality and no one had seen Kyle since, though Wendy had secretly whispered to Bebe and the other girls that Kyle had been in advanced Maths this morning. Not that Kenny had been easedropping.

 

Kenny was determined to find out why Stan would do anything to Kyle so he asked around.

 

 "Kyle Broflovski used to be best friends with Stan Marsh, right?" Heidi Turner asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

_Ignorance is bliss, I suppose._ Kenny mused to himself as he left Heidi's company  

"Broflovski's a dirty jew fag and that's why Marsh beat him up." Eric Cartman said. "Gotta say, I'm surprised. Didn't think Marsh had it in him to even touch the little rat." Kenny rather politely flipped Cartman off and ignored the indeginfied screeching to talk to Butters  

"Kyle's not gay, right?" The short blond asked fearfully, like homosexuality was a disease he could catch. "Doesn't matter if he is," Kenny mumbled, all while hoping he was.

"Marsh told me Broflovski tried to fuck him. That's why he beat him up." Craig Tucker said, furrowing his brows in annoyance. Kenny and Craig had a unspoken agreement that they'd smoke together behind the school as long as there was no drama. Though this was drama, Craig surely wouldn't mind one small breach of the deal. "Kyle wouldn't do that." Kenny said with a frown. Kyle might like Stan, sure, but Kyle would never make unwanted advances  He's too righteous for that. Craig shrugged. "That's what Marsh told the football team." Kenny's frowned deepened but he didn't push Craig. He left the other boy with a lazy wave and was flipped off in return.

 

_I have to talk to Stan. Or Kyle. Or both._  Kenny thought as he made his way to the cafeteria. He, Cartman, Butters, Stan and Kyle always sat together, no matter what. Though he supposed that maybe Kyle would be missing, or Stan would be with the football team. When he reached the small table his group occupied he was unsurprised when he saw Cartman, Butters and Stan talking. There was no Kyle. He sat beside Stan, the only vancant seat. His usual seat was being used a book seat by Stan. Kenny greeted everyone but he suspected Cartman and Stan picked up on the slight hostility when he greeted Stan. He ate in silence, trying to pluck up the nerve to ask Stan about Kyle. However after a few minutes of awkward small talk, Cartman loudly slammed his tray down on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"GOD DAMMIT I'M SICK OF THIS. YOU'LL TELL ME WHAT KAHL DID AND YOU'LL DO IT NOW!" Cartman screamed, ignoring Butters' half hearted attempt to get him to calm down. Stan at least had the decency to flush. "Cartman, sit down." He said with as much force as he dared. Cartman was fuming but sat anyways, desperate to know what had upset Kyle so much so he could taunt the Jewish boy with it later on. Stan glanced around at everyone and leaned in towards the centre of the group. Kenny, Butters and Cartman moved closer to hear him better. 

 

"Kyle's gay. I can't be best friends with a fag, people will think I'm one too." He said quietly. Butters stared blankly at Stan while Cartman broke down into almost pyschotic laughter. Kenny glared at Stan. "Dude the fuck? No one will think that!" Kenny said, much louder than intended. "I had to make sure Ken." Stan once again had the decency to look ashamed. "You're the worst, Marsh." Kenny said, contempt swimming in his bright blue eyes. He stormed off in anger. 

 

"K-Ken! Wh-Where you goin', buddy?" Butters called after him but Kenny ignored him and left the cafeteria. He could feel himself calm down the further away he got away from Cartman's manic laughter. 

 

_I have to find Kyle._

 

_________

 

Kyle wasn't easy to find. Everyone knew where he'd be: the library. The problem? South Park's library was surprisingly huge. There was millions of places for someone to hide away from the world for a few hours, which was something Kyle did regularly. So Kenny searched for almost an hour until a paper ball hit his head. He looked up towards the source of the offending wad of paper only to see Kyle, with a look of amusement in his eyes. He was sitting on a window ledge that was rather high up. Beside him, a ladder used to get the higher book shelves. 

 

"Sorry, but I was getting bored of watching you aimlessly wander around." Kyle said, his voice strangely calm. Kenny shifted uncomfortably. He was used to a loud, vibrant Kyle who always made his opinion known. Kyle, who made everyone feel wanted. Kyle didn't do calm or disinterested yet here he was, looking down at him like he was nothing. 

"Room for two up there?" Kenny asked, a lopsided grin on his face as he masked his discomfort, though a part of him knew Kyle saw right through him. 

"If you're ok with being up and close with the _'fag'_." Kyle said with a mocking edge to his voice and a bitter smile upon his lips. His perfect pink lips shouldn't have such a smile on it. 

 

_Get a hold of yourself, McCormick._ Kenny thought as he climbed up the ladder. _Now's not the time to start acting like a teenage girl._  

 

"You kiddin' me?" Kenny said with a grin as he sat across of Kyle, his knees brushing against Kyle's. "I have absolutely no problem being up close and personal with you." He said with a flirtatious wink. Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to read the book he had. "So... What you doin' here?" Kenny asked innocently. "I think you know why. I assume you've spoken with St— Marsh." Kyle said, catching himself before he said 'Stan'. Kyle didn't look up, but Kenny could tell he was tense and uncomfortable speaking about Stan. 

"I did." Kenny said slowly, not wanting to scare the red head off. "But I think he's full of shit." He finished, a grin on his boyish features. 

And for a small moment, that perhaps Kenny imagined, he could've sworn that Kyle had the ghost of a smile on his perfect pink lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i want to do is write fluff but we need build up 
> 
> warning stan is a dick

It had been a week since the fateful Stan and Kyle fight, yet it was the still the hot topic at South Park High, though that wasn't surprising. Nothing really happened at South Park so any piece of scandal was milked for all it was worth. Kyle was the source of interest though, for he had no comment to add nor did he fight Cartman when he baited him. Everytime Kyle walked past the large boy Cartman would scream a crude insult that Kyle ignored. To put it simply, everyone was worried about the once feisty red head.

Kenny had taken to following Kyle almost everywhere. Despite the walls Kyle had thrown up after the fight with Stan, Kenny could swear that Kyle lightened up when he saw him. They had lunch together, sat beside each other on bus and Kyle had taken to tutoring Kenny. Kenny tried his best to ignore the glares Stan would send his way as a result of this.

_Why should I care about Stan's feelings? He's the reason I'm getting so close to Kyle anyways. He shouldn't have been so horrible to Kyle._ He thought as he absentmindedly flicked through his books. His history teacher was late as per usual. History was the one of the few classes he, Kyle, Stan and Cartman shared though last week Kyle had sat on the other side of the room ("I wasn't sitting beside Cartman or Marsh," was Kyle's response when Kenny had asked him about it) but this week Kyle sat in the seat beside Kenny's left, the seat usually taken by Stan.

_Kyle moves so gracefully, almost like silk..._

"Mornin'." Kenny said with a smile, trying his best to mask his shock.  
"Morning." Kyle greeted, sorting through his history books as he spoke. Kenny looked around the room and gulped when he saw Stan enter. Stan's blue eyes widened when he spotted Kyle in his seat. Kenny noticed that the entire class went silent when they noticed Stan walk over to his desk. There were some whispers but Kenny paid them no mind. Kyle's body was tense, his eyes fixed onto his books. Stan stood in front of Kyle and opened his mouth, as if to say something but lamely closed it once more, then took Kyle's old seat. Kenny noticed Kyle glance at Stan before resuming his almost obsessive checking of his notes. Stan sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, Kenny?" Stan asked, an accusing glint in his eyes.  
"Yeah, Stan?"  
"When did you and Kyle become best friends?"  
 _Straight to the point, huh?_ Kenny thought, _That's fine. I can be blunt, too._ "I don't know. Maybe around the time you beat him up?"  
Stan glared at Kenny, his eyes filled with contempt. Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his fists clenched in an effort to control himself. Kenny grinned, taking way too much enjoyment in playing with Stan. Before Stan could reply, Cartman walked in, shouting loudly about how history was gay. Cartman took his seat to the right of Kenny, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. However, even with Cartman in the room, Stan looked like he was about to continue the argument. He opened his mouth but the teacher walked in, barking out commands. Kenny gave Stan an innocent smile and Stan almost growled at him.

"This isn't over." Stan said. Kenny shrugged.

_Good. I'm glad it isn't. I'll make you regret hurting Kyle, Marsh._

________________________

"You're an idiot." Came a familiar voice from behind his locker door. Kenny shut his locker, laughing softly. "Your idiot." He rebuffed, winking at Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. Marsh has a mean punch." Kenny's eyes went to the still healing cut under Kyle's eye. "Guessin' you're speakin' from experience?" "Maybe." Kyle responded. There was something in Kyle's eyes that made Kenny's heart beat too fast. Was it concern? He wasn't sure. He only knew he liked it. Ignoring his throbbing heart, Kenny grinned and threw an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "Don't worry about me, I'll actually fight back." The blond says with a playful wink. Kyle stared at him, then at the arm around his shoulders. Kenny was almost nervous that he had scared Kyle off. Kyle sighed before leaning his head against Kenny's shoulder, which made Kenny flush a bright red.

_My face must match Kyle's hair..._

"Don't make this weird, I'm just... tired." Kyle murmured. _He's warm... Really warm..._

"K-Kenny, Kyle, whatcha doin' there?" Butters asked innocently, his head cocked curiously to the side. Kenny has never hit someone who didn't deserve it, Kenny almost beat Butters to a bloody pulp when Kyle quite literally jumped away from him. The only thing that saved Butters from being sent to the nurse's office was the beautiful pink flush on Kyle's cheeks. "Nothing, Butters." Kenny said with a growl. He was so... _angry_. _Since when did I become so protective of him? Butters didn't even do anything._

Thankfully, Butters is a naive soul and didn't notice that he had interrupted a tender moment between Kenny and the now silent and reserved Kyle nor did he notice Kenny's obvious anger and Kyle's embarrassment. "Aw jeez Ken I didn't mean to interrupt nothin' Ken. I-It's just you're blocking my locker." Butters said lamely. Kenny softened considerably, but didn't speak. "We're sorry Butters," Kyle said, his voice an unusual monotone.

_Ever since Stan and Kyle's fight, it's usual for everyone else but me. When we're alone, he's.. he's Kyle. Or as much of Kyle as he's willing to show right now._

"Come on, Kenny. Let's go." Kyle said, lightly tugging on Kenny's orange sleeve. Kenny looked down at Kyle. Kyle's eyes were fixed straight ahead. Looking up, Kenny noticed Stan and Cartman approaching, clearly in the midst of an argument. Despite wanting to finish the earlier argument with Stan, Kenny didn't want to upset Kyle but sadly Butters, the innocent little child he was, happily called Stan and Cartman over.

"H-Hey fellas! I was just talkin' to Kyle and Kenny! It's been forever, huh fellas?"  
"Butters, Kenny and I have to go." Kyle's voice was calm like still water but Kenny could pick up on the tense body language Kyle was displaying.

_I bet Stan will notice._

"You have to go where, Kahl? You can fuck Kinny any time you want!" Cartman says, attempting to taunt Kyle into a fight. Kyle's face was a rock whilst Cartman's was bright red. Stan and Kenny were currently engaged in a tense glaring match. Even Butters noticed the tension between the four boys.

"Fellas..."  
"Shut up, Butters." Stan said with a growl.  
"Dude, Butters, let's go before Stan, Kinny and Kahl start fucking." Cartman said bluntly, harshly grabbing Butter's arm and dragging him away. "Dude Kenny," Kyle mumbled attempting to take Kenny's attention away from Stan and their intense glaring match. However, Kyle's attempt to take Kenny away from the situation made Stan glare at Kyle.

"You fagging it up with McCormick, Kyle?" Stan said with a sneer. Kyle stiffened, his emerald eyes fixed on Kenny's orange parka. "Lay off, Marsh." Kenny snarled, throwing an arm over Kyle's shoulders once more. This time though, it wasn't out of affection. It was out of protectiveness. Stan made a face of disgust. "Jesus, you two really are fags. I'm out before people think I'm one too." Stan says as he storms away, roughly shoving Kyle as he walked past. Kyle remained silent until Stan was long gone.

"Kyle..."  
"I'm fine." He says too quickly. He clearly wasn't 'fine', but Kenny wasn't going to push.

_Not now, anyways._

"Tomorrow night you should come over." Kyle says, his eyes downcast. "For your math tutoring." He adds on quickly. Kenny was almost sure that Kyle was blushing. Kenny grinned. "It's a date!~" The blond says in a sing-song voice.

 

This time, he's sure that Kyle's blushing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gOd this chapter took days to do but i'm happy with the end result. ALL I WANT TO DO IS WRITE K2 CUDDLING AHHHHH
> 
> also the comments and kudos have made me really happy btw i love you all ♥︎


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tutoring session, plus Kenny asks about Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update for a good week due to exams. enjoy ~

A sense of underline dread always filled Kenny when he walked up to the Broflovski house. He disliked the way Kyle's dad gave him a look of sympathy every time he saw him or how Kyle's mother sucked her teeth and gave him an appraising glare before letting him in the house. It was, to put it bluntly, awkward. But for Kyle, he'd suffer through it. So when he knocked on the door, preparing himself for Kyle's parents, he was thankful when Kyle himself answered the door. Kyle's face remained blank, but his eyes lit up slightly when he saw the blond.

"Kenny," He says, softness under his indifferent tone. " _Kaaaahl_ ," Kenny says in his best Cartman voice, relishing in his slight victory when Kyle broke his indifferent facade to groan loudly. Kyle had a small smile on his lips, amusement dancing in his emerald eyes. "Dude, I will honestly kick you out." Kyle says, standing aside so Kenny can enter. "I recommend going to my room before my mom or Ike start interrogating you." Kenny enters Kyle's house, feeling immensely grateful about how warm Kyle's house was. "Can do." Kenny says, very quietly walking up the stairs. He was very fond of Ike Broflovski but the kid was way too curious. "My mom knows I'm tutoring but..." Kyle trails off, not finishing the sentence.

_She doesn't know you're tutoring the poor kid._

"It's cool," Kenny says, opening Kyle's door. The first thing that big that pops out is how clean Kyle's room is. When he had been in Kyle's room as a child, he had been filthy. Now, all he had was some papers on floors and not one but two desks. One desk was covered with books and papers, the other was clean with only math books on it.

_Has it really been that long?_

"Sorry for the mess," Kyle winces, awkwardly kicking at his discarded papers on the ground. "I um... I forgot to pick up... yeah..." He trails off shyly, his eyes downcast. Kenny simply stared at him awe. "How do you consider this messy?" He asked, shocked. "My room.. no my entire house, looks way worse all the time!" Kenny says with a laugh. Kyle shrugs. "You should sit," He gestures to the seat by the almost bare desk. "Don't want to waste your entire evening making small talk, right?"

_I do if it's with you._

Kenny takes his seat, glaring daggers at Kyle's advanced math book. Kyle hovers behind Kenny, leaning over so his face is just behind him.

_His lips are right by my ear... I can feel the warmth of his breath on my skin..._

"Don't worry," Kyle says softly. "I don't have any intention to make you do my horrible math questions. I made up some easier ones, more suited to the common level stuff."

_Shit... His voice sounds even better up close..._

"Aw, you took so much time out of your day to make up some math questions for me? I'm touched.~" Kenny purrs. Kyle's exhale of breath made a pleasant shiver go through Kenny. "Dude, I'd told you I'd tutor you. Of course I'd do proper math questions." Despite feeling honoured, after all Kyle did spend time making up questions for him, Kenny couldn’t help but scowl at the questions before him. Words like _factorise_ and _solve_ and _equate_ jumped up at him but the blond couldn't tell for the life of him what they meant. Kenny sighed loudly which caused Kyle to chuckle.

"Ok, Kyle maybe push it back to a lower level."  
"Kenny you're common level maths. I can't make it any lower without it being kid stuff."  
"But Kyyyyyyle,"  
"No buts, Ken."  
"No _butts_?"  
" _Ken_."  
Kyle's voice was way too close. His voice had always had this charming effect to it. Probably why Kyle was such a good speaker. His voice was near musical and hearing it up close made the blond shiver and blush. He wanted to do terrible things to him, he wanted to hear that voice moan out his name. He wanted…

 _I_ _need_ _a_ _cold_ _shower_. Came his rationality, finally peaking his party ruined head out of the shadows. Kyle must have noticed how distracted Kenny was, due to his loud sigh.

"Kenny, focus." Kyle murmurs. "Let's get this over with."

____________________

Two gruelling hours later and Kyle was finally satisfied. Despite how hot he would've found teacher Kyle in a sexual situation, teacher Kyle in a tutoring situation was terrifyingly serious. Kyle smiled sheepishly at the end of their session. "Sorry, I may have picked your brain too much." Kenny merely groaned in response. “Oh, I should get you something to drink. My mom would kill me if I didn’t. Gotta be a good host, right?” Kyle says. “Water,” Kenny rasped dramatically.”Before I die of… math!” he finishes, wincing at how anticlimactic it sounded. Kyle’s amused eyes make him feel better though. “I’ll be right back.”

Kyle's voice sounded much better up close, Kenny decided as he sat on the edge of the redhead's bed while he went to get them both some water. Kyle was way warmer than Kenny would've expected. He couldn't help but wonder if Stan ever noticed how warm Kyle was. The thought of Stan Marsh was a bitter one. He still wasn't sure what happened but he desperately wanted to know. All he knew was that Kyle's homosexuality played a role. But why would Kyle tell Stan? Kyle never opened up not even to Stan. His former drinking buddy had often complained about it over a bottle of vodka while Kenny played on his Playstation, saying “Yes,” and “You’re right,” at the apporiate times.

_Something else must have happened. I know it. I need to know._

"Sorry,” Kyle says throwing a bottle of water towards Kenny. “Mom wanted to know if I had a girl up here. Should’ve seen her face when she found out I had Kenny McCormick, instead.” Kenny catches the bottle lazily, his blue eyes clouded with bitterness.

_What right does Sheila Broflovski have to judge me?_

  
"She would’ve preferred a girl.” Kenny couldn’t hold back the bitter tone in his voice. Kyle cocked a brow but said nothing. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence that Kenny berated himself for causing. It had been almost ten minutes, but not once did Kyle’s gaze waver from him. Those emerald eyes stared at him in curiosity. After a long time, Kenny found his voice. “Kyle... He feebly got out, averting his gaze. He wanted … no, he needed to know. He only had to ask, right? If Kyle told him to fuck off, that’s be the worst case scenario, right?

“What happened between you and Stan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comments have been so cute and heartwarming ♥︎ it feels great to know people are actually liking this! love you all ♡
> 
> also. i'm not american, i honestly dunno what americans use for their education levels... like the levels you do the subjects? in ireland it's higher level, ordinary level then foundation level. but i think america has like advanced subjects? also the grade school, middle school and high school thing is weird. if anyone's american they can tell me and confuse me even more lol. hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry for rambling (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stan (and Style) but K2 is just perfect. 
> 
> Originally meant to be a oneshot but ... I got carried away. This'll be my first multi chapter fic so be kind. Tags will be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> Any comments / feed back appreciated. :)


End file.
